


The Story of Your Life

by StarryDewDrops



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Sorrow, alexa play despacito, life - Freeform, woe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDewDrops/pseuds/StarryDewDrops
Summary: The story of your life. This tale is filled with woe and sorrow that make you cry yourself to sleep every night. The depth will make you say, "Alexa, play despacito." Truly, it will change your life forever.





	The Story of Your Life

u gae dab haha gotem


End file.
